


Bench Warming Baby Maker

by AlphaFeels



Series: It's Getting Hot In Here So Take Off All Your Fur [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Pain, Stiles doesn't want to be a cheerio, no actual sex sorry, poor baby derek, well its mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles having his first heat and getting snarky and freaking out because of reasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bench Warming Baby Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’ve wanted to write something in the omega verse for a while but never really had the balls to actually do it (I didn’t want to shit up kay?) 
> 
> And so I kinda figured in my drug addled brain at 4am that it was a good idea and to just go for it. So anyways I figured going through a heat would probably be a bitch the first time around because lets be honest it’s a pretty wacked body change! 
> 
> So uh yeah Stiles having his first heat:

Stiles woke up and screamed as pain ripped through his chest. It was a deep slashing pain against his ribs and abdomen, his throat closed up, cutting of his air and it felt like he was drowning.

Drowning in boiling water. 

His back arched up and off the bed as another wave of pain slammed into him. He could feel his legs shaking violently against the mattress as he tried to fold in on himself to crush the pain. 

Stiles gagged as exposed skin rubbed against the cotton sheets. He breathlessly retched over the side of his bed only to slide against the sheets and fall hard against the rough floor. Every inch of his skin burned as he struggled to right himself and then with his head resting against the cool wood of his dresser the burning heat of pain calmed enough for his brain to connect the dots, to come up with a logical reason for this torture. 

Pain and burning heat. 

Burning. 

Heat. 

Oh god! Stiles panicked, really? That’s what this was! A heat! His first heat! 

Oh god. 

His. 

Not someone else’s. 

His. 

Oh well, he thought sarcastically fighting against the rolling heat and nausea that threatened to rise up again inside him, there goes any chance of getting off the bench and into first line. 

It looked like Stiles’ future in lacrosse would lie in cheerleading since ‘the great heat’- that’s what Stiles would call it that at least made it seem badass and cool- meant that even bench warming wasn’t an option. From now on people wouldn’t care that he was a pasty, loud mouthed nerd with add they would only see the wonderful gift of a young fragile untouched omega ready to breed. Uh! Stiles shuddered at the thought of having children but no more than a minute could pass before suddenly the idea of rosy cheeked infants seemed like something he desperately needed. Like now! Babies with pretty green eyes and- no stopping there!

“Holy god-” Stiles moaned as he felt himself grow wet for the first time. Against his better judgment and as if of their own accord his hands snaked down between his legs, hands trying to bring pleasure too shake away the pain. “No- nonononononono..” Stiles groaned. Touching wasn’t helping at all if anything it was making everything worse much worse. What Stiles needed was someone else. Someone big and strong who would fill him up until he was dripping and then some. Someone like Derek. 

No. 

Oh no. 

Oh nonononononono! 

Definitely not someone like Derek Hale! But then again why not? Derek would take care of you, he would- NO! Stiles screamed at himself. Just no!

Derek, breeding, bonding none of it was an option. He’d get through this and then he’d move on like nothing had happened, he’d act like he didn’t want Derek Hale to fill him with his big- alpha- knot. 

Minutes maybe hours had passed before Stiles’ mind finally caught up with his body. His body that had made its way across the room. Across the room to his desk. His desk where his phone was. His phone that had a certain alpha’s number in it. Oh there was no way that was happening but before he could stop himself Stiles hit call and whimpered in anticipation as it began to ring. 

“What!” came a low growling voice. 

“Der- Derek- fuck! Please-” Stiles chocked out rational thinking gone. 

“Stiles is that you?” Derek asked, he sounded halfway annoyed and halfway concerned not that Stiles noticed all he heard was the voice of an alpha. An alpha who should be here claiming him. Bonding him. Knotting him. 

“P- p- please! I need- I need-!” the omega moaned as his free hand found its way back between his legs. 

“Stiles! You have to tell me what’s wrong!!” 

“I’m so sore Derek.. and so hot- It’s like I can’t think I just- please!” Stiles begged, his shorts now round his ankles as his fingers slid roughly up inside, sobbing into the phone hoping that Derek would come soon. 

“Stiles a-a-are you in heat?” 

“YES! Yesyesyesyesyes! I need you- I need you to come here- please!! Make it go away- Derek pleeeaasssee! Just make it go away!!” 

“I can’t- I can’t!” and then he hung up. 

A panicked shriek ripped from Stiles’ throat as he stared bleary eyed at the phone in his hand before he flung it full force across the room, hearing it smash he curled in on himself and sobbed. Sobbed horrible heart retching sobs until his vision was blurred and his throat was dry and ached.

But then laying there on the floor something clicked inside the young omega. If the alpha wouldn't come to him, he would go to the alpha. And so struggling he pulled himself and his shorts back up and made his way drunkenly to the door. 

Stiles all but fell down the stairs his hands to shaky to get a proper grip of the banister but somehow he made it to the bottom uninjured. Well mostly, but he was long past feeling pain. He was running on pure selfish need. The need to find his alpha or at least die trying. 

And let’s say the die trying wasn't far from the truth because as Stiles staggered from the house, barefoot and leaving the front door wide open, he walked straight into his father’s moving cruiser and well knocked himself unconscious. 

 

Stiles groaned as he took in the sterile white light and the sharp smell of disinfectant. 

Oh shit.

“Stiles? Son?” 

“Hey dad, care to tell me how I ended up in a hospital bed-” he paused struggling to understand why his arms wouldn't move or his legs for that matter. “and what the hell? Why am I tied down?!” 

“They didn't really have a choice kiddo, sorry.” His father said looking tired. 

“Oh god what did I do? I don’t have rabies do I?” Stiles asked in mock seriousness. 

“Not quite..” 

“Well then why am I-” he interrupted. 

“Look kid if you’d give me half a chance I’d tell you.” 

“Fine, go on. No more interruptions promise.” The teen said with a sigh. 

“You ah- were hit by a car.” 

“WHAT?” 

“No interruptions remember?” 

“But I don’t even remember that happening.” 

“Well you were pretty far gone, I’m really not even sure you noticed at the time you were so busy mumbling about having to do everything yourself and something about stupid eyebrows whatever that means. But uh anyway I practically had to cuff you to the car so I could take you to get checked out you were so determined to go where ever it was that you were going.” 

“Derek..” 

“What?” 

“Uh nothing just um.. never mind.” Stiles mumbled with a blush. 

“Yeah well Derek was the reason I came home in the first place. He was pretty worked up by the time I got to the phone.” 

“Oh crap” 

“Look son it’s alright. No one’s judging you, it was your first heat and your body was running on instinct not smarts Derek is an unbonded alpha it was bound to happen. Although I think that later we’ll be having a talk about why my 16 year old son has an ex murder suspect’s cell number.” 

“17..” Stiles said sadly. 

“Yeah with all this I almost forgot-” 

“Daaad!” 

“Happy Birthday son.” 

“Yeah happy birthday me.” 

 

 

Fin 

So apparently I'm writing a sequel 

Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I made the age that a person has his or her first heat at 17 because I figured happy medium between 16 and 18, I’m from the UK where the age of consent is 16 and from what I’ve heard it’s 18 in most of America, also Harry Potter with the whole ‘of age’ thing… and the whole ‘the second you come of age’ was inspired by the movie ‘In Time’ were they talk about waking up in pain because their clocks start. I figured your first heat (if you become an omega) would start the moment you hit 17.


End file.
